The present disclosure relates generally to a separator system, a particulate-discharging subsystem for use in separator systems, and methods of and processes for separating components, including particulates, from an input mixture using a separator system and a particulate-discharging subsystem in a separator system.
Today, extractions of various desired chemicals, such as hydrocarbons, will generally be extracted in the form of a mixture of various different liquids, gases, and particulates, such as sand. In order to separate desired components from such raw mixtures, a separator system operable to perform a separation process is typically employed.